regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness
Symosis The lords have a plan to bring darkness upon the Universe with the help of the Stick of Truth to control the universe. Plot After this take place, Barranco got saved by the other Empire lords. He asked the lords what happened when he was unconsious. Ridley reveals that since the weapons got destroyed, pure darkness suddenly leak out. Zelok annalized the pure and said it was Dark Substance, and explain that it would make evil things to corrupt people. The Lords have the idea with Dark Substance. Later, they find the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, invade it, make it Empire property, and steal the Stick of Truth. Since discovering Blotopia, the heroes found it while they fought with the Empire. All the sudden, the planet was pulling the Markage away, but the Markage escaped and switches its core to the Massive's, leaving the Massive to be crashed landed. The Empire decided to make Earth into a Empire Wasteland Militery Planet so they could do their victory to assume the extinction of Humanity. Characters Mordecai Mounds Hunters *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Skips *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole (New member) *Angry Birds (New members) *Studder (New member) *Paz (New member) *Wander (New member) *Sylvia (New member) *Zim (New member) *Gir (New member) *Minimoose (New member) *Skoodge (New member) *The Almighty Tallest (New members) *Stewie and Brian (New members) *Donkey Kong (New member) *Diddy Kong (New member) *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Howard Weinerman *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *CuRT *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Anita Knight *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt *Professor Professor *Changed Daily *Special Agent Ray *UZZ Agents *Agent Kowalski *Anthony *Autobots *Suri Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Capatin Fanzone *Spike Witwicky *Daniel Witwicky *Carly Witwicky *Nancy Witwicky *Sparkplug Witwicky *Kirby *Meta Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Blades *Boulder *Chase *Heatwave *Medix *Hoist *Doc Greene *Frankie Greene *Chief Charlie Burns *Cody Burns *Kade Burns *Dani Burns *Graham Burns *Angry Birds *Paz *Studder *Edward *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Dinobots *Constructibots *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Eugene Krabs *Gary the Snail *Pearl Krabs *Rayman *Globox *Dib *Gaz *E-123 Omega *Cosmo *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Hubert J. Farnsworth *Cubert J. Farnsworth *Scruffy Scruffington *Hermes Conrad *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Amy Wong *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Turanga Leela *John A. Zoidberg *Philip J. Fry *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel *Shwitzel *Gazpacho *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Arlene *Dr. Liz Wilson *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Mary *Chad *Pac-Man *Spiral *Cylindria *Uggles *Sir Cumference *Pinky *Inky *Blinky *Clyde *Dragon Knight Riders *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Mort *Mason *Phil *Marlene *Joey *Courage *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Leatherhead *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Irma Langinstein *Karai *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Kai/Red Ninja *Jay Walker/Blue Ninja *Zane Julien/White Ninja *Cole Hence/Black Ninja *Nya/Samarai X *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *P.I.X.A.L. *Corey Jaron Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Steven Quartz Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg Universe *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief *Keswick *T.U.F.F. Troopers *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *Snarf *WilyKit and WilyKat *Timon and Pumbaa *Shenzi (Timon and Pumbaa TV Show) *Banzai (Timon and Pumbaa TV Show) *Ed (Timon and Pumbaa TV Show) *Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Coconut *Peach *Guava *Ginger *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Nova Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Otto *Sparx *Jinmay *Timmy *Cosmo OddParents *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Mr. Blik *Waffle *Gordon Quid *Horvis *Katilda *Kimberly *Kaitlin *Kaitlyn *Charlotte *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fireside Girls *Irving Du Bois *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Obi Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Chewbacca *Princess Leia *Lando Calrissian *Porkins *Sanjay Patel *Craig Slithers *Hector Flanagan *Megan Sparkles *Cat *Dog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Eric Tiberius Duckman *Willibald Feivel Cornfed *Ajax Duckman *Charles and Mambo Duckman *Bernice Florence Hufnagel *Fluffy and Uranus *Beatrice Hufnagel Duckman *Beverly Glenn Hufnagelgot *Agent Brains *Fred Luckpuig *Friday *Spencer Wright *Billy Joe Cobra *Rajeev Bugwatti *Hammerman/Stanley Burrell *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Eli Shane *Beatrice "Trixie" Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto Geronimole *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy Edd n Eddy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Slimer *Janine Melnitz *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Shrek (Ogre) *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Dexter *Dee Dee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lee Lee & Mee Mee *Boyster *Rafik *Shelby *Flapjack *Bubbie *Captain K'nuckles *Guy Eli Hamdon/SheZow *Kelly Hamdon *Maz Kepler *Masked Riders *Rocket *Vincent Q *Professor Quigley Q *Crystal Q *VP Stern *Gabby *Rainbow *Maya Kovsky *Trafalgar *Fury *Jeremiah *Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel *N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel *Commander Forge Ferrus *Molly McGrath *Sydney Gardner *Kirby Kowalski *Roberto "Berto" Martinez *CY.T.R.O. *Jefferson Smith *Black Star Council *Ven-Ghan *Scrooge Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Mrs. Beakley *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Ludwig Von Drake *Donald Duck *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Nate Wright *Sonic the Hedgehog *Stan Marsh *Kyle Brofloski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *GizmoDuck / Fenton Crackshell *Morgana McCawber *Archie *Neptunia, Stegmutt *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Dr. Sarah Bellum *Derek Blunt *Femme Appeal *Herb Muddlefoot *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Baloo *Bagheera *Prince Louie *Kaa *Shere Khan *Hathi *Mowgli *Ace McDougal *Hugo *Becky McDougal *Dougal McDougal *Jeanie McDougal *Claudia *Lunchbox *Safari Bob *Mr. Walker *Rekkit Rabbit *Jay Smufton *Henrietta Smufton *Lorne Smufton *Bean and Wally *Sarah Kingsbury *Evita and Marisa *Baloo von Bruinwald XIII *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Chip *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Daisy Duck *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Mario and Luigi *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Master Chief John-117 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mike *Vanessa *Robotboy *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *Professor Moshimo *Dwight Turnbull *Debbie Turnbull *Miumiu *Robotgirl *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Detective Lucky Shirley Piquel *Marilyn Piquel *Dilandra "Dyl" Piquel *Miranda Wright *Shirley Wright *Timmy Wright *Chief Leonard Kanifky *Sergeant Francis Q. Grating *Fall Apart Rabbit *Fawn Deer *Jitters A. Dog *Mickey Mouse *Willy Zilla *Rock Zilla *Nigel "Skunk" Fanshawe *Alyssa *Quincy *Crystal Zilla *Serenity Zilla *Mosh *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dani Phantom *Valerie Gray *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Nick Dean *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Mr. Estevez *Bobi Stroganovsky *Tom Mason *Zoe Myer *Baz Trobatori *Vic Benson *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Lena Michelle Fayot *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Sunny Bridges *Li'l D *Tamika Jones *Kim Chin *Kam Chin *Philly Phil *Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *Jake Long *Luong Lao Shi *Fu Dog *Spud *Trixie Carter *Haley Long *Jonathan Long *Susan Long *Sun Park *Andrew "Andy" Larkin *Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett *Frieda Larkin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush) *Norman Larkin *Carl Crashman *C2 *Jamie James *Chloe Crashman *Janet Crashman *Barney Crashman *Rex *Andy Johnson *Rodney J. Squirrel *Bob Johnson *Lucille Johnson *Kyle Finkster *Salty Mike *Oscar *Leon *Darlene *Martha *Lulu *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Iriwn *Harold *Gladys *Dick *Judy *Grandmama *Hoss Delgado *Jeff the Spider *Fred Fredburger *Dracula *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Autobots (G1) *Spike Witwicky (G1) *Sparkplug Witwicky (G1) *Carly Witwicky (G1) *Daniel Witwicky (G1) *Maximals *Autobots (TFP) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Coop Burtonburger *Dennis Lawrence Chan *Millie Burtonburger *Burt Burtonburger *Lorne *Harley *Fiona Munson *Mr. Cheeks *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone Wiseman *Phyllis *Aunt Rose *Uncle Chuck *Chad Finletter *Tara Boumdeay *Wilbur Finletter *F.T. *Joanne Moynihan *Rolf Maxwell *Erwin Caruso *Fiona Flagstaff *Roger Blair *Neil Buzmati *Rump *Terri Flagstaff *Mikey Blair *Mega Man *Guts Man *Proto Man *Roll *Mega Man X *Zero *Rush *Cut Man *Dr. Thomas Light *Kane *Lucy Fu Dino Posse *Jet *Chow *Edgar *Chudley *Polly *Tara Duncan *Sparrow *Cal *Robin Duncan: The Evil Empress *Fafnir Forgeafeux *Fabrice Besois-Giron *Master Chem *Isabella Duncan *Manitou *Jem/Jerrica Benton *Holograms *Rio Pacheco *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Mac *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Goo *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *BB *"Freez" Freezbone *"Mo" Mostart *Sugar Che *Aw'right Jack *Bucky *CC & Dee Dee *Shanty *Snug Fitt & DJ Loose *Autobots (TFC) *Coby Hansen *Lori *Bud Hansen *Professor Lucy Suzuki *Stanton *Mike Franklin *Autobots (Robots in Disguise 2015 *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *R4-P17 *R2-KT *R5-S9 *D-0T *R7-F5 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *Clone Troopers *Senate Guards *501st Legion *Ghost Company *Coruscant Guard *41st Elite Corps *Wolfpack *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Padme Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Adi Gallia *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Jocasta Nu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mon Mothma *Onaconda Farr *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Shaak Ti *Wag Too *Echo *Fives *Neeyutnee *Nahdar Vebb *Eeth Koth *Commander Colt *Quinlan Vos *Ky Narec *Commander Stone *Commander Fox *Commander Ponds *Commander Gree *Commander Fil *Commander Thire *Commander Bly *Saesee Tiin *Tiplee *Tiplar *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Mr. Diaz *Mrs. Diaz *Laser puppies The Empire *Barranco *Bowser *King Pig *Red Eye *Ridley *Professor Chaos *Lord Summoner Transcript For the transcript, click here. Trivia *This served as the 5th movie of the Laff-A-Lympics and Super Hero Wars Saga. *Zim and Gumball are revived in this movie. *Like the last movie, it is rated PG-13 for "pervasive language, sci-fi violence, and multiple scenes of bloody violence." *United Nations Space Command Defense Force, United Nations Space Command, Rebellion, Covenant Army, Covenant Empire, Swords of Sanghelios , Galactic Republic and Irken Empire are gonna work together. Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Crossover Movies